Cosas Que Debí Hacer Pero No Hice
by SoyUnaPatataKawaii-ewe
Summary: Ante la perspectiva de un final inesperado y violento R.A.M.E.N. ha surgido desde la oscuridad del fandom para hacerse notar. ¿Su misión? Un final con párvulos regordetes y altos puestos en el mundo ninja. ¡No me jodas! ¿Es que aún no aprenden nada? No todos pueden tener un final feliz. Mi humilde contribución al Bombardeo SasuNaruSasu


Cosas que debí hacer, pero no hice.

Por: Maya Mayfair./SoyUnaPatataKawaii-ewe

* * *

><p>Resumen: Ante la perspectiva de un final inesperado y violento R.A.M.E.N. ha surgido desde la oscuridad del fandom para hacerse notar. ¿Su misión? Un final con párvulos regordetes y altos puestos en el mundo ninja.<p>

Naaa… ¡No me jodas! ¿Es que aún no aprenden nada? No todos pueden tener un final feliz.

_Mi humilde contribución al Bombardeo SasuNaruSasu_

* * *

><p>TaDaaaa… Si es la primera vez que lees uno de mis fics te preguntaras ¿De qué va esto?<p>

¡Sorpresa! No va de absolutamente nada…

Me paseaba por los foros para ver la pelea de parejas y dije ¿por qué no?

¡¿NaruHina cannon?! ¡No me jodas! ¿Qué te has fumado?

Esta es mi humilde aportación a la recta final de la serie, solo espero que después del 10 de Noviembre el fandom no muera. ¡Somos fujushis!

Duh-uh me estoy poniendo sentimental…

* * *

><p>Fiesta Crack<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura salió a toda prisa de aquel edificio, nerviosa y confundida, le dolía la cabeza y cada paso le la torturaba, era imposible seguir caminando y al lograrlo se sorprendía de haberlo soportado sin comenzar a gritar.<p>

Su móvil* comenzó a sonar de manera un tanto delirante, decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente, no estaba de humor, para nadie, deseo por primera vez en su vida ser otra persona, o ser polvo, ser polvo seria genial en esa situación.

Ella era una chica promedio, tal vez un poco más alta que la mayoría, de piel blanca y ojos verdes con su natural cabello rosa y labios rojos, con seguridad siete de cada diez la conocían por su trabajo, aunque tal vez no lo recordaban; estar delirando puede ser una de las peores maneras de entablar una relación.

¡Vaaaale, tal vez no era tan promedio!

(Y solo para aclarar; no es la perra ninfómana que algunas creen que es.)

Curvo la esquina y se detuvo, desdoblo aquel pequeño trozo de papel, arrugado y mojado por el sudor de sus manos y lo leyó una última vez para después romperlo.

"Sálvalos de ellos, Acaban de activar El Final**"

Era su misión, tal vez la única real que tendría en toda su vida, la única participe de algo realmente importante. Se permitió respirar, con pesadez miro su reloj para caer de golpe en la realidad.

Solo le quedaban once minutos. Y ella no era fan de "_Mission: Impossible_"

Bien. Basta.

Tomaría la misión, después de todo si no lo lograba no era asunto suyo, estaba determinado por toda esa mierda cósmica, y ella simple eslabón de la cadena no podía haber hecho nada. Y al igual que todas sus compañeras (y uno que otro salido) se habían equivocado, aquellas señales confusas solo eran fruto de la distracción de su ex-jefe.

Pero si ella lo lograba…

Vale, primero tenía que dejar de hablar en tercera persona.

Tome mi móvil y textee furiosa, mientras en Oriente nos liábamos a palos, Occidente avanzaba a la vanguardia, útiles ya rapaces en poco tiempo esos pequeños aparatos en conjunto con muchos otros habían revolucionado Konoha, más que cualquier Gran Guerra Shinobi.

(Touche, siéntanse inútiles)

Guarde el móvil en mi saco y comencé a correr de manera frenética: con una única dirección, la Entrada (O Salida) Norte.

Debía detener a Sasuke.

Debo detenerlo, fallar solo les daría tiempo de continuar con su plan, el único error de mi jefe fue sido darles tiempo y distancia, hasta la más profunda devoción se deteriora con el paso de los años, por desgracia eso solo aplicaría de manera unilateral.

Una maldita espada de doble filo.

Era fácil; si salía exitosa R.A.M.E.N. ganaba, si fallaba Pierrot ganaba. No soy mala perdedora pero me es difícil imaginar un juego de escondidas donde se debata el futuro y la felicidad de todos tus conocidos.

¡Oh Mierda!... ¿Por qué todo era difícil?

¿Lo lograre?

Eso espero, por el bien de las personas que más amo.

* * *

><p>*¿Vieron la NoteBook del ultimo cap?…. Tomare eso para cualquier cosa que no tenga sentido :P<p>

**Leyendo Maze Runner

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
